Mobile communication architectures can be categorized as cellular network and ad-hoc network. In a cellular network such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE_A), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or the like, communication between mobile devices is routed via one or more core network elements. Contrary, in ad-hoc networks, mobile devices can communicate directly with each other without involving a (core) network structure such as a centralized controller.
In urban environments, multipath and large angular spread leads to multipath propagated signals reception. On the other hand, in a rural environment with line of sight condition, diversity/Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) reception of the mobile device based on reception via two or more antennae, each connected with a diversity receiver, may allow a receiving communication even with a radio link with reduced performance. A transmitter is usually operatively bound to one of the diversity receivers. However, if the base station is poorly positioned in relation to the antennae of the mobile device, a transmitting communication link may not be possible, mobile device may drop call, or the communication link may be not optimal. This may lead not only to transmission defects but also to complete communication defects.
Hence it is an object of the invention to improve mobile communication.